oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Abe's Exoddus: The Movie
Abe's Exoddus: The Movie is a short film adaptation of the game Abe's Exoddus, consisting of modified cutscenes from the game along with additional footage made specifically for the film. Plot The film follows the same plot as the game. The story begins with a Newscaster Mudokon narrating the beginning of Abe's journey to Necrum. Abe travels through the mines with several of his friends to discover that the Glukkons are exhuming Mudokon bones for a new unknown product. After exploring the Necrum Mines, Abe and his friends discover a vending machine containing a new Glukkon product known as SoulStorm Brew. Despite Abe's concerns that the product being made by Glukkons, Abe's friends consumed all ninety-nine bottles of the brew to the point that they had became severely ill. After examining the contents of the brew, Abe discovered that the Glukkons were using Mudokon bones as an ingredient in the brew. Shortly after the discovery, Abe was chased out of the mines by a Flying Slig. After narrowly escaping the Slig, Abe landed in the jungles of Necrum where he was confronted by three Mudokon spirits who entrusted him with the task of shutting down the SoulStorm Brewery. It is later discovered that the Glukkons had recruited Mudokons into slavery by using brew as a way to gain their support. Abe then assassinated three head Glukkon officials before continuing to the brewery. Differences Between the Movie and the Video Game Below is a list of differences between the game and the film: * Rather than opening with the anonymous Mudokon's eulogy about the fate of the Mudokon race and Abe's monoluge about Necrum, the film opens with a Mudokon newscaster giving a brief synopsis about the movie followed by Abe's monologue. * The ceremony about Abe's return from RuptureFarms was cut from Abe's monologue and skips straight to the start of the journey of Abe and his friends. However, the voices of the Three Weirdos from the cut ceremony scene can still be heard in the transition between the two scenes. * The Mudokon newscaster narrates the gap between Abe discovering Necrum Mines and their entrance into the fortified gate in which Abe was separated from his friends while jumping over the barricaded wall. This was added to fill the plot hole where the seperation and gameplay took place. * The game version of the scene in which the Blind Mudokon falls to his death, Abe asks the audience to help him save the remaining Mudokons. This was cut from the film version for obvious reasons. * The sequence following the Flying Slig chase as well as destruction of the Necrum Mines boiler and the events leading upto it were cut and replaced with another narration by the Mudokon newscaster. * In the film, the explosion that sent Abe flying into the Necrum jungle was caused by the Flying Slig to replace the cut boiler scenario. * The Mudokon newcaster narrates the gap between Abe's landing in the jungle and his entrance into the Necrum Elder Burial Hall. * In the film, the Three Weirdos make their debut in the Elder Burial Hall. In the game, they made their debut in the ceremony scene which was cut from the film. * The Three Weirdos mention that Abe can shutdown the SoulStorm Brewery just like he previously shutdown RuptureFarms. However, upto this scene, Abe's deeds at RuptureFarms have not been mentioned yet since the ceremony scene was cut. As a result, creating a plot hole noticeable by audiences that have not played any of the Oddworld games. * In the game, Abe travels through the Mudomo Vaults and Mudanchee Vaults to free the Mudokon spirits imprisoned by the Glukkons before gaining the ability to transform into Shrykull. This sequence was cut from the film and replaced with another narration by the Mudokon newscaster followed by a flashback of Director Phleg and a group of Sligs recruiting Mudokon into consented slavery with free SoulStorm Brew samples. * In the film version of the flashback, the Slig meleeing intoxicated Mudokons into the cage says, "Hallelujah!". In the game version, the Slig says, "I love this job!". * In the game, the flashback took place after Abe regained the power to become Shrykull. In the film, the Shrykull is never mentioned. * In the film, the flashback is followed by another narration by the Mudokon newcaster which is then followed by the first segment of Magog on the March with the Slig Newscaster which switches back and forth in a debate-like manner seven times each of which report speeches by three of the four Glukkon antagonists(Vice President Aslik, General Dripik, and Director Phleg). * In the film, the progression leading to Abe's assassination of Aslik, Dripik, and Phleg was cut; creating a fairly large plot hole despite the narrations by the Mudokon newscaster between each Glukkon speech. In addition, Slig Barracks, Bonewerkz, and FeeCo Depot were never mentioned unlike its video game counterpart. * After the Magog on the March report one the three assassinations, the scene depicting Abe's journey to the SoulStorm Brewery was cut and skipped ahead to the Meeting Room scene in which Abe sneaks around a group of cowering Wanna-Bes and a Slig. * In ending of the film combines both the Good Ending and Bad Ending in which Abe manages to destroy the Brewery but captured by the Brewmaster who tries to overpower the Tear Extractor on Abe as the only source of tears until they are interrupted by the Mudokon Newscaster who states that too much tears might make Abe urinate on himself and into the tears instead of dying like he does in the games Bad Ending. In response to the newscaster's statement, the Brewmaster and his Slig crony burst into laughter. * Unlike the game, the film cut out Abe's death to prevent disappointment from the audience. Reaction The films reception was generally positive, making it one of the few video game movies to not be heavily criticized. Awards The film was nominated for an Academy Award. Trivia * Abe's Exoddus: The Movie was the first video game film to be nominated for an Oscar. * The Mudokon newscaster in the opening scene does not have a scalp tendril like the other previously encountered Mudokons in the Oddworld franchise. External Links * Abe's Exoddus: The Movie at the Internet Movie Database Category:The Real World Category:Abe's Exoddus Category:Movies